I/O terminals, digital or analog, exist in most electronic devices. Through its I/O terminals, an electronic device is able to communicate with other devices by transmitting signals between the devices. For example, a multimedia DVD player includes I/O terminals for transmitting various signals including video and audio signals. One or more cables are used for coupling the DVD player's I/O terminals to the I/O terminals of a display monitor such as a television. These I/O terminals usually follow one of the widely-adopted industry standards such as Syndicat des Constructeurs d'Appareils Radiorécepteurs et Téléviseurs (SCART).